As Sparks Fly
by CityofDestiel
Summary: Okay...so...here we are, a wee bit'a drama for y'all. Includes Percy and Annabeth spending a day in London, only to be greeted by the one and only chosen one...but is the greeting friendly? Or will sparks fly? Read to find out! Please R&R! ENJOY!


"Episode 8?" He suggested. "That was a good one..."  
"No way Seaweed Brain. Everyone knows the first episode is _always_ the best episode..." Annabeth chided Percy, laughing at the genuine look of dismay on the demigod's face.

"Come on..." She sighed. "Let's just enjoy our time here and just forget about this stupid argument. I don't even know why Leo wanted us to discuss it in the first place." Annabeth gripped Percy's arm and dragged him along the pavement.

The air was thick with fog as the two wandered along the busy streets of London. Despite the heat, the weather was threatening rain and Percy held Annabeth closer to him in order to keep them from being separated in the midday rush. As the couple neared Big Ben, sparks began to fly.

Literally.

Around the corner, across the way, bright beams of light were exploding, causing confusion among the tourists. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Percy hurried over, feeling the power of the River Thames nearby and he knew if anything were to happen, he would have control of the formidable water.

Before he could reach the source, a boy of around 16 stepped from the light. He wore round glasses and had exceedingly scruffy hair. Squinting slightly, Percy took in the boy and his features. On his forehead was a peculiar shaped scar which was revealed when he reached up to push back his 'do with pale fingers.

In his hand was a long, thin stick. At least that was what Percy thought it was. The boy's expression was cautious and he looked around, evidently searching for something..._no_..._someone._

Percy started forward, wanting to extinguish a newly formed outburst of fire, the flames licking up the railing of Westminster Bridge. However, no sooner had he placed one foot on the dirty stone, did a burst of green shoot towards him, aiming straight for his chest.

On reflex, Percy stepped to the side, not quite avoiding the blast, and his leather jacket smoked with smouldering holes in it. The boy with glasses was stalking towards him, each of his footsteps causing cracks in the carefully constructed bridge, his bright eyes narrowed into slits, focussed on their target.  
_Percy._

Turning and catching sight of Annabeth running towards him, he screamed at her. Annabeth glanced around whilst sprinting towards him, and Percy cried out for her to get out of there. Time began to flow in slow motion, as she fell to the ground lifeless when a grotesque green blaze hit her square in the chest.

A guttural cry escaped Percy's throat as he sank to his knees, crawling towards Annabeth's limp body. A blue flare lit the pavement next to him, Percy turned, his face tear-stained and weary and the boy was getting closer. His mouth was upturned into a cruel smile, realising Percy's affections for the dead girl and he laughed.

Letting his anger and sorrow fill up inside him, Percy raised his hands to the sky and let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. The black haired boy turned as he heard a roaring sound behind him. Over the side of the bridge came 3 massive blasts of water, still full with London pollution and eels, heading straight for the boy.

With a flick of his wrist, the waves were deflected and the boy bellowed out "I AM A WIZARD, FOOL!" His laugh was malicious and spiteful. "DO NOT THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH YOUR PETTY GAMES, DEMIGOD." The boy lowered his voice and slowed his pace towards Percy. "I am the chosen one. Harry Potter. I know who you are Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And I am here to kill you."

Percy's breaths became laboured and his body went rigid. Despite having fought many battles in the past, he had _not _been prepared for _this._

Remembering Annabeth in another shot of green haze, Percy rose his hands again, shooting small bursts of river water into the wizards eyes. Harry stumbled, fazed and Percy grasped the opportunity. He rose to his feet and ran to the bridge side. All tourists had left the crossing and he had to concentrate on not cradling Annabeth in his arms as he glanced down at her.

Choking back tears, he washed waves onto Harry's feet, knocking him off balance as the wizard advanced towards him. Purple blasts flew from his wand as he toppled backwards and hit a section of the overpass, the road on the bridge crumbling and tilting. Percy washed Harry with murky fluid so the chosen one was gasping and gulping for air.

Soon Harry realised he was never going to win as long as Percy was near a water source. After shooting a few more unforgivable curses at the demigod, Harry snarled and drew a portal with his wand.

"This isn't over, Jackson." He growled. "I'm coming back for you."

And he was gone.


End file.
